Cryptic
by Anonymous Fanz
Summary: The Light has been cut in half. The Reach invasion has been stopped. The Team and Justice League work together. But at what cost? Although Wally West sacrificed himself to save the planet, it is still in danger. The Light advances their plans despite their loses. A new speedster shows up, with a mysterious agenda and a familiar face. And there's problems coming at them.
1. Inertia

**I lost a previous version of this for reasons I don't remember. I do remember that I had plans to delete and rewrite it because it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. I also remember wanting to change the first episodes plot, and writing style. Anyway, this is the rewrite.**

**01000010 01100101 01100111 01101001 01101110 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100001 01101100 01111001 01110011 01101001 01110011 **

Unknown location: Unknown time

A unknown person watchs several videos of the Team stopping the Reach from destroying earth. He begins replaying the death of Wally West, slower each time. He stops, observing a unidentified superhuman in a green and black, resembling Kid Flash, appearing as the yellow speedster dies.

**01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00111111 **

A cargo ship outside of Gotham: 16 hours after the Team's new assignments

A cargo ship transporting Lexcorp technology, suddenly stops. The crew are simultaneously knocked out. The ship begins to move again. A helicopter carrying cargo sent to Stagg Enterprises is hijacked by the Green and black suited superhuman. He flies it toward the cargo ship.

**01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 **

17 hours later

Beta team, which consists of Tigress, the new Kid Flash, Bumblebee, and Guardian, investigate the disappearance of the ship. Bart finds the Helicopter, signaling the others. When they open it, the pilot can be found, tied up. "What happened?" KF asked. "I was transporting some shipment when out of nowhere, some guy jumps on my helicopter, threw me out and stole it. Then, he tied me up and left me here." The pilot said. "Why would he do that?" Bumblebee asks. "I don't know. The only thing he told me was that he was only leaging me here to tell you which ship to find." The pilot said.

**01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01101110 **

Cape Carmine: 30 minutes later

An anonymous tip suggests the team search near Cape Carmine. Beta team searches the nearby area. They locate the ship, then regroup a nearby area. As they enter, they find the ships crew. When they questioned the crew, they learned that the green and black superhuman was attempting to build something using various technologies. The only things it was missing was a power source under development by Wayne Tech. Tigress is attacked from behind by the Green and Black costumed man.

"You should surrender so I don't have to hurt any of you." He said. "Who are you?" KF asked. "For now, you will call me Inertia." He said. "What do you want?" Guardian asked. "I don't have time to explain. Which is why I'm just going to leave." He said. Tigress tripped him as he attempted to run away. He falls through the floor. Kid Flash vibrates his molecules through the floor to follow him.

"Wow, even you move slow compared to me!" Inertia says, before punching KF. KF tries to attack him, but he moves out of the way. Inertia moves so fast, he seems to be teleporting. KF manages to hit him. "What? How is that possible?" Inertia esapes by vibrating his molecules, causing him to fall into the ocean.

**01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101100 01101111 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01010111 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 **

Unknown building: 16 minutes later.

Inertia begins uses his super speed to smash through a wall. "Why am I becoming slower! This shouldn't be happening!" He said. He begins focusing on what he was building with his stolen technology. Some kind of robot. "You will be complete soon. As planned." He said.


	2. Nightfall

**Me: I got a review I don't entirely understand. Strangely enough, the reviewer sounds ALOT like a character I will be introducing soon. I have to thank them for saving me the time of gathering the information he included with his review. Any, if your wondering why I choose to introduce Inertia, It's because he isn't big enough of a Character for many people to care what I do with him. As opposed to the person I first wanted to use, Professor Zoom, who I personally don't want to use for what I'm using Inertia for. Inertia also was closer to what I wanted than Zoom was. Inertia isn't the only one I'm going to adapt to better serve my plot.**

**01001101 01100001 01111000 00101101 00110111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110001 01110101 01101001 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110**

STAR Labs Detroit: 10:24

"Where is it!" A HIVE trooper yelled, as he slammed Silas Stone, a scientist, against a wall. "Right here. To bad you won't be keeping it." Inertia said, before vanishing. "Who was that?!" One trooper asked. "Someone who wants alot of enemies." The other replied.

**01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01100001 01110010 01100111 01100101 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110011 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 01110011 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01100100 01110110 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100001 01100111 01100101 00101110**

An unknown warehouse: Unknown time

"Well, now they know about me. Of course that doesn't change much. But it does make the task of grabbing the last piece more challenging. Or does it make it easier?" Inertia says to himself. "I should have plenty of time to figure out what went wrong during our last encounter." Inertia left the warehouse.

**01010100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01110110 01101001 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01110111 01101110**

Gotham sewers: July 8th 20:32

Bane detonates a bomb, giving him access to a Wayne Enterprises storage facility. His men take a small crate. Batman knocks out a sniper. He silently approaches the two with the crate, before attacking them. "You've made a serious mistake Bane." Batman says. "Not as serious as yours." Bane says. "I've been preparing for this fight." He assures. Batman quickly punches Bane. He begins striking him before he could defend himself. Bane knocks Batman into a wall. He grabs batman, and slams him on the ground. Batman dodges the Banes next attack, then uses a batarang to damage a steam pipe.

The steam leaves Bane unable to see. Batman begins striking Bane quickly. Bane manages to grab his cape, and throw him toward the rubble from when he detonated the bomb. Bane grabbed batman. "Now, I will finally Break you!" Bane yelled, as he broke Batmans spine. He turns and realizes that the crate he was stealing was gone.

**01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000010 01100001 01110100 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101111 01101011 01100101 01101110 00101110**

Unknown Warehouse: July 9th 21:09

Inertia activates his creation. "It's finally completed!" He shouted. His robot immediately fly out of the warehouse. "Looks like he's already working on phase two. Good." Inertia says, before running out of the warehouse.


	3. Android

**I'm gonna go back to July 4th for a bit. I don't own anything. Inertia is based on DC comic book characters. The robot is an OC also based off of DC comics, but not as loosely.**

**01010011 01101111 01101111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011**

Unknown location: July 4th 20:00

Inertia hacks into the Lights communications. "I have been causing you ALOTA of trouble. I'm giving you my location. Feel free to stop me from using the tech I stole!" Inertia said.

Two hours later

A android enters the building. "That's what you deployed? I was expecting something taller." Inertia said, hidden in the shadows. "Scaning for target.s" It began looking around the room. "7 targets detected." The android said, before absorbing some of the technology Inertia stole. "Hey I need those for my mission!" Inertia yelled. It began firing missles across the room, forcing Inertia and Gamma team to reveal themselves. "Oh, seems that the team of sidekicks are here looking for Vandal Savage. What are the odds?" Inertia says.

Robin throws birdarangs at the android, which are absorbed. It grabs him and begins absorbing his utility belt. Inertia punched it, making it drop Robin. "Wow. That thing absorbs technology. I probaly shouldn't have let them steal it first!" Inertia said. "What is that?" Blue Beetle asked. "Oh, it's just something the light put together with what's left of the Amazo android. With out it's head, it's not capable of absorbing superpowers, but it can assimilate other advanced technology." Inertia said, dodging several birds ranges it fired off. "It also seems to be able to self-repair, and generate infinite ammunition." He said. "We need a plan to stop it." Aqualad said. "It's virtually indestructible now." Inertia said.

"Robin, Blue Beetle, Batgril, fall back. We can't risk the android absorbing more tech. Lagaan, and Static, attack the android." Kaldur ordered. The robot block both Lagaan and Wondergirls fists, but left it self vulnerable to a blast from Static. He shocked it, disrupting it's target systems. "Now, the android has to repair the target systems for 42.16 seconds." Inertia said. "I have an idea of how to finish him off. Take off the head!" Inertia said. Aqualad slices the head off. Inertia catches it, and vibrates it. He throws away the head away. "I vibrated the head, destabilizing it's molecules. Can't rebuild if it falls apart ona molecular level." Inertia said. "Who are you?" Robin asks. Suddenly, the head exploded.

**01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110011 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101110**

Unknwon location: July 4th, 23:05

Gamma team wakes up in an empty room. "You guys almost died when the head exploded, but I saved you. Your welcome. Now I know why the Flash doesn't do that." Inertia said. "Who are you?" Batgirl asked. "Not important. What is important is that you guys almost died, which is bad for my mission." He said. "What mission?" Robin asked. "I don't have time to explain, even if that was an option. I'll be taking the headless android with me for my mission." Inertia said, before vanishing.

**01010000 01101000 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 00110001 00111010 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01100101 01101101 01100010 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110010 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01101001 01110011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00101110**

Lexcorp warehouse: July 10th, Unknown time

The robot Inertia created blows a hole through a wall. Security began firing at it. Inertia attacks the security team. "Ok, do whatever you need to." Inertia says. The robot began absorbing the security teams weapons and a Lexosuit battle armor. "Upgrades complete. New weapons systems added. New defensive systems added. Primary object completed." The robot said. It flew through the ceiling.

**01010000 01101000 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 00110001 00111010 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01100101**


	4. Breakdown

Me: I'm going back to what happened before Bane and Batman fought.

...

Batcave: July 9th, 09:42

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin enter the Batcave. "What happened?" Dick asks, as he sees the crippled Batman in a wheelchair. "A long story." Bruce said.

...

Belle Reve: July 8, 12:00

Deathstroke, Bane, Harley Quinn, and Deadshot wake up in a empty room. "You four have been selected to undergo a special mission, because you are both fully capable of completing it, and completely expendable if you don't." Amanda Waller explained. "Why we?" Deadshot asked. "You know how the collars work. I have a remote which can detonate all four of your collars. I will not hesitate to do so if you fail your mission, attempt to betray me, or otherwise prevent this mission from succeeding." Waller said.

"Your mission is to find this man." An image of a man wearing a red helmet and brown jacket appeared. "He is a mercenary, who calls himself the Red Hood. We have confirmed he is not the Joker, as this is who he is currently targeting." Waller said. "I definitely won't be screw this up." Harley said. "He has stolen intel from us, which we do not want in the wrong hands." Waller said. "So you want us to kill him?" Deathstroke asked. "I want you to keep the Intel out of anyone other than my own hands. How you do that is up to you." Waller said. "This is just like my contracts. Only I don't get paid for this one." Deadshot said. "I would prefer if you kept the Red Hood alive, but dead is...acceptable." Waller said.

...

Gotham City: 15:21

"We should go to Arkham! Kill him while he tries to kill Mr.J!" Harley suggested. "You just want to see Joker." Deadshot said. "That is a good plan. Kidnap the Joker, make the Red Hood come to us." Deathstroke said. "If nothing else, we could take him hostage, so he will have to find us." Bane said.

...

Arkham Island: 16:49

The four hijack a truck carrying a prisoner to Arkham. "Who's in the back anyway?" Harley asked. "Does it matter?" Deadshot asked. "Depends. Would a guy that moves faster than the Flash and wants to get inside Arkham be useful?" Inertia asked. "Why would you want to be INSIDE Arkham?" Deadshot asked. "Let's just say something very important was taken inside last week." Inertia said. "We have a better chance of getting inside with a prisoner." Deathstroke said.

...

17:23

Inertia is taken to a cell near to the Jokers. Once they get there, they remove his handcuffs. He takes out the real guards in the room, then leaves. As they free Joker, The Red Hood arrives. "You guys are following my plan perfectly. I knew Waller would want to recover the information I stole. And that you would free Joker to lure me out. Now, I can do what I came here to do. Kill that madman!" The Red Hood explained. Harley began shooting him. "You aren't going to touch Mister J!" Harley yelled. "Looks like Waller knew that was my plan to begin with. Otherwise, she wouldn't have brought you on this one." The Red Hood said. Deathstroke grabbed two batons from knocked out guards.

He began striking the Red Hood faster than he could react. The Red Hood managed to grab the two batons, then kick Deathstroke. Deadshot fired a pistol. The rounds against the bulletproof under the Red Hood's jacket. The Red Hood was grabbed by Bane. The Red Hood dropped a flash bang grenade. "Where did he go?" Deadshot asked. "After Joker." Deathstroke answered.

...

17:52

Harley and the Joker run to a helipad. The helicopter on it is shot by a missile. "Hey! Your not getting off this island until I have Joker!" The Red Hood yelled. The other three catch up. Deadshot fires a shotgun at him. The Hood is protected by the armor under his jacket, but the impact sent him into a wall. "Well, this plan wasn't completely thought through." Deadshot said. "He came after us after we started kidnapping Joker. But he shouldn't have come this soon. He must have planned to get Waller to get us to hunt him, by kidnapping Joker." Bane said. Inertia runs over to them. "I see none of you chose to take off that mask. Probably for the best, since we don't want to hear him." Inertia said. Joker attempts to grab the Jack-in-a-box he took.

"No! This is mine now. I stole it!" Inertia said. "What is that?" Deathstroke asked. "Not important." Inertia said. Deathstroke pointed his gun. "What. Is. That." Deathstroke repeated. "It's a source of unlimited power. The Red Hood works for guys are currently after Joker because he took it and was the only one who knew were. Except for me, thanks to my sources." Inertia said. "So we can trade that for the Intel he stole?" Harley asked. "Yeah, except I doubt he'll make the trade, and I'm not giving it to you." Inertia said. Deadshot fired at him. He grabbed the bullet in midair. "Yeah, no. That won't work." Inertia said. He ran away, but stopped when a second rocket was fired in front of him. "Oh, He's back!" Inertia said. Another helicopter began leaving, with Joker in it. The Red Hood shot it down. "Uh, I don't think he cares about the Core. Just Joker." Inertia said.

The Red Hood ran over to the helicopter. He saw a dead Joker inside. "The Joker is dead." He reported into a radio built in his mask. "Your orders were to find the asset!" A man yelled. "I'm not following your orders." The Red Hood said, before turning off his radio. He then noticed everyone in the helicopter looked like Joker. "What the?" He asked himself. Harley Quinn shoots at him. He takes cover inside the wreckage. Bane rips off the door opposite to the Red Hood. "Just give us the Intel, and none of us die." Bane said. The Red Hood throws a hard-drive. "As long as Joker is out of Arkham, I don't need any of you trying to kill me. Now to go find him." The Red Hood said.

Harley began shooting at him. "You are not going anywhere!" She said. The collars began beeping again. Bane punched Harley into a wall, rendering her unconscious. "You should go find Joker before she tries to stop you again." Deadshot said. Snipers began firing down at them. The Red Hood ran inside the building. "Ok, I think they want the core." Inertia said. Deathstroke fired at one sniper. He dropped his gun, which Deadshot caught and used to against the other snipers. "I should go now." Inertia said, before running over to a bridge which exploded. "Why does stuff keep exploding near me today!" Inertia yelled. As he ran away, the snipers followed him.

...

18:21

The Red Hood shoots at the Joker as he jumps onto a police boat. Harley begins driving it to Gotham. The Red Hood shoots at him, but fails to hit anything. Inertia jumps onto the boat. "Hey! This boat doesn't have room for hitchhikers!" Joker said. He tried to shoot Inertia, but he dodged. "Why do people keep trying to shoot me in the face. You'd think my costume is enough of a giveaway that I have superspeed." Inertia said. He punched Joker in the face. "I swear he knocked himself out." Inertia said.

...

Gotham City: 18:46

Inertia stops the boat. The Batplane flies overhead. "Oh great. Now I have to improvise." Inertia said. He put the core in a truck carrying cargo to one of Wayne Enterprise's storage facility. Harley drags Joker into a van. "Need help with the collar?" Inertia asked. "What do you mean?" Harley asked. Inertia vibrated the collar off. "I can do that." He said.

...

Arkham Island: 18:52

Assassins surround Bane, Deadshot, and Deathstroke. "It is good you also serve the Light." One assassin said to Deathstroke. They pushed a button removing the collars from Bane and Deathstroke. "Bane, You have been tasked with retrieving the core. Now that it's been removed from Joker's containment unit, we can track it. Deathstroke, you are to assume leadership of the League of Shadows. Deadshot, Your mission is more complicated." The assassin explained.

...

Belle Reve: 22:01

Deadshot returns to Waller alone. "Explain to me how you lost the rest of your team?" She asked. "Some speedster arrived and kidnapped Quinn. The other two were captured after the Red Hood betrayed whoever he was working for to give us the Intel for Joker. Turns out he wasn't supposed to kill Joker, just find out something he knew. Luckily, he cared more about killing Joker than his mission." Deadshot said. "Seeing as I didn't need any of you to come back anyway, there won't be any consequences. But you know this is just the first of many missions I will send you on." Waller said.

...

The Batcave: July 9th, 10:32

"I was able to escape Bane, but only because I detonated the building above us and was found later by Alfred." Batman explained. "What do you need?" Nightwing asked. "I need you to make sure the Batman still protects Gotham." He answered. "You can't expect me to replace you!" Dick said. "You can't, find someone who can. I'm no longer capable of doing it." Bruce said, handing him the costume. "The fate of Gotham depends on it."


	5. Backfire

Me: Phase two! Oh wait, you don't know what it is yet. Well, that's what this chapter is about! Well, it's about to happen.

...

Gotham city: July 12th, 16:24

Inertia and his Android find a spaceship crashed into a building. The android absorbs technology from it. "What did you do now?" Inertia asks. "I have absorbed this scouts technology. It appears to have been sent to seek out a extraterrestrial alien life form, which it found moments before it's destruction." The android said. "Wait, the scouts or the alien's?" Inertia asked. "The scout. A feed was sent, and the sender of this scout now knows the alien life form is on the planet, and is on its way here." The android said. "Well, we'll work on that tomorrow." Inertia said.

...

Metropolis: July 12th, 19:43

The android smashes it's way into Lexcorp. "Target location: 2 floors up." The android said. It fired explosives to destroy the ceiling, creating an opening for it to enter the floor through. As it arrived, it generated a force field to fend off a strike from Wondergirl. "The justice league junior is here. A bit early too. Let's hurry up!" Inertia said, as he began searching the area for Lex Luthor. The android scanned its enemies, identifying Aqualad, Wondergirl, Static, and Kid Flash. "Target distance: 4 meters." The android said, as it shot an explosive at a wall, locating Luthor. "Nice work." Inertia said.

Mercy fired her weaponized arm at the android. This was able to destroy the shields, but did not damage the android. "Preparing weapon upgrades." The android said, as it absorbed the arm. It then shutdown. "Wait a minute, that is that supposed to happen?" Inertia asked. "It absorbed a virus I installed in the arm. Once it absorbed it, it destroyed its own intelligence." Luthor said. "This isn't over." Inertia said, before vanishing. "Mercy, send the android to STAR Labs." Luthor ordered.

...

Gotham: July 13th, 09:25

Aliens using wing-packs begin raiding a truck carrying the android. Since it wasn't what they were looking for, they left. Nightwing jumps on one. The other is punched by Inertia. "Nightwing, the original boy wonder. I am here for one thing. To collect my stolen property." Inertia said. "What are you talking about?" Nightwing asked. "The android. It's mine. I built most of it, programmed it, and helped it get most of what I didn't build it with." Inertia said. "So it's a bunch of stuff you stole." Nightwing said. "Stole from the light, yes." Inertia said.

He activated the android. "All of the primary objectives were deleted. I had all my plans on that thing. My whole agenda. Gone! Years of planning down the—" Inertia said. "Primary objective: Locate Tamaranean." The android said. "Huh. He still has Today's schedule. Well, that's something." Inertia said. "Analysis: Major data loss detected. Long term memory no longer present." The android said. "Great. Well, we better get the Tamaranean." Inertia said. "What's a Tamaranean?" Nightwing asked. "

Primitive Lifeform. Considered worthless by most, but they possess the ability to absorb and release a large level of energy, however, most are unable to do so and survive. One that survived a massive energy infusion is somewhere in Gotham. The Grodanians are currently seeking this one." The android explained. "Can you track it?" Inertia asked. "Affirmative. The Grodanians also possess the ability to do so, how ever, they are only searching for large levels of energy." The android said. "And they targeted you because you have the ION Cortex, which gets power from used energy nearby to it's location." Inertia said.

"I thought Bane had the ION Cortex." Nightwing said. "I stole it from him while he was fighting Batman." Inertia said. "You saw what happened to Batman?" Nightwing asked. "Not much. He was fighting Bane, but I didn't stick around to see who one." Inertia said. "Tamaranean located." The android said, before marching off. They walked over to the warehouse Inertia kept the crew of the ship he robbed. "This is where I first fought the new Kid Flash. Note to self, avoid other Speedsters until one dies." Inertia said. "What?" Nightwing asked. "Nothing much." Inertia said. The android was fired at. It generated a force field. "Tamaranean Female appears to be hostile." The android said.

"She's also defenseless." Inertia said, noticing that it has handcuffs on, limiting it's ability to fight back. "Error: Tamaranean can still fire energy blasts." The android said. Nightwing decided to break the cuffs. The first thing the freed Tamaranean did was grab him. It began speaking in an alien language. "Analysis: The data from the ship allows very limited understanding of the alien's language." The android said. "Go for you. How are we going to understand?" Inertia asked. The bio-ship landed nearby. "Analysis: The Martian has returned earlier than expected." The android said.

Ms. Martian, Superboy, and Beast Boy exited the ship, rushing to the others. "So, these are the last few members of the team. I hope they can help us." Inertia said. "Theory: The Martian may be able to telepathically assist in communicating with the Tamaranean." The android said. "Yeah, I've done it before. Sort of." Ms. Martian said. She used her telepathy to translate the Tamaranean's language. "You should not interfere. You do not understand what you are doing." She said. "Great. Now I don't understand what she's saying in English." Inertia said.

"The Grodanians will destroy this planet, because of your interference!" The Tamaranean said. "Warning: High energy level's detected." The android said. "Where?" Inertia asked. The android looked toward a giant ship which was moving into the planet's atmosphere. "The Grodanian ship. It appears to have a planet destroying weapon on it." The android said. "How do we stop it?" Superboy asked. "We cannot stop it. We must prevent it from starting." The android said. "And how do we do that?" Superboy asked, with an angrier tone. "The weapon must be destroyed before it fires." The android said.

...

The bio-ship dropped everyone off on the ship, before going into camoflage and leaving. The android blasted through the top of the ship, then entered. Beast Boy turned into a rhino, and charged through several guards. The android blasted a wall, locating the inside of the particle cannon. "The weapon can be disabled. However, in order to prevent interferenc, as well as to prevent reinforcements, the bridge should be taken over. Sending a signal to the war world should lead to the Light retaliating." The android said. "Are we really depending on the Light to save us?" Inertia asked. "The Light is currently the only reason alien's are not attacking earth. If we are to prevent Grodanians from targeting Earth, they must thing the Light is not vulnerable anymore." The android said.

...

The six made it to the hanger with little resistance. "Now to contact the War World." Inertia said. He sent a signal. "Hello. Remember how I disabled your communications? Well while that happened, Some alien's decided they want to destroy Earth. Go after the Grodanians so they don't bring more of thier Particle Cannons here." Inertia said. Klarion the Witch-Boy appeared on screen. "How do I know we can trust you?" He asked. "Because even if I'm lying, it still keeps alien's away from Earth. And it cause chaos. I know you love chaos!" Inertia said. Klarion went off the screen. Suddenly, the cannon exploded. "No! If my wonderful creation is destroyed, that means I'll have to rebuild it!" Inertia said, running to the giant hole in the ship in a fraction of a second.

"Great. I have to rebuild him!" Inertia said. Suddenly, Kid Flash hits him from behind. "No, you won't." KF said. Spear landed, with Aqualad in it. "What are you doing? He just helped save the planet!" Nightwing said. "He also stole—" Aqualad said. "From the Light. So he could build that robot which sacrificed itself to save the planet." Nightwing cut off. "He also nearly killed multiple innocent bystanders in the progress of constructing his android." KF said. "I should go now." Inertia said, as he tried to run away, but got grabbed by KF. "You aren't getting away that easily." KF said.

...

**Me: Next time! We learn some things about Inertia we never knew. The team deals with thier new alien member. We learn what happens to the Grodania ship. And more!**


	6. Salvage

Me: Inertia's plans are in serious trouble. The team now has a (Mostly) intact spaceship. A new alien is on earth. The Light's 2 offworld members are attacking the Vega system. What happens next! The disclaimer.

**Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything. All characters are from Young Justice, or based on other DC comics works.**

...

The Ship: July 13th 04:20

Inertia walks in circles a prison cell on the alien ship. "You know, I never got to name him. I was always trying to come up with a good name for him, but I never did." Inertia said. "Do you have a point?" Impulse asked. "It was my greatest creation. And my only. Then Luthor wiped the data. Now, I have nothing. I just sit here with this Cadmus collar, while you ingrates decide what to do to me." Inertia said. "I can only hope I didn't completely mess this up." Inertia said.

...

The ship: July 13th 16: 54

The team assembles onto the ship. It now has been modified, with a new room with a zeta tube, where the particle cannon used to be. "We now have a ship, which will become a new headquarters for the team. There is also an alien prisoner we freed from the ship." Aqualad explained. "Greetings. I am Starfire. As I am unable to reach my home, I hope I welcome on your planet." Starfire introduced. "We've also managed to capture Inertia. We learned he was using the stolen Technology to build an android, but it destroyed itself to disable the weapons. However, remains of the android are scattered across Gotham. We must find them quickly. Before they end up in the wrong hands." Aqualad said.

...

Gotham City: inside a supermarket. July 13th, 19:27

"Have a nice day." A employee says to a short man who leaves with piece of the android. As he leaves the building, he is attacked by a helicopter. He runs for cover, but gets shot. He presses a button on his high-tech backpack, which turns it into a jet pack. It flys away, but not with him on it. He remains on the ground, dying.

...

Star City: july 13th, 22:32

The jet pack lends in an apartment window, and is grabbed by a teen just as short as the man who sent the backpack away. He puts on the backpack, and runs outside.

...

STAR Labs, Detroit: July 14th, 13: 43

Victor Stone leaves the building, learning he is part machine. He had his body remade using the most advanced technology STAR Labs has. As he walks out, the building is attacked by a the short teen, now wearing Green armor with the backpack. "You choose the wrong day to attack this lab, half pint!" Stone yells, as he punches the dwarf. "The name is Gizmo! Use it!" He fires missiles. However, a force field stops them from touching the cyborg.

"I didn't know I had those." Stone said. He created sonic cannon, which was a scaled down version of the particle cannon used by the Grodanians. He fired it at Gizmo. Though Gizmo fired a rocket at it, the explosion knocked him out. "Booyah!" He said. "I didn't realized you retained the ability from the android I used to remake your bodies ability to transform it's body into other technology. It is a good thing you did." Silas Stone said.

...


	7. Remains

Me: More of the search for the robot parts. Most of this occurs before most of last chapter, but I didn't want to do this part yet.

**Anonymous Fanz Doesn't own anything. Young Justice and pretty much everything else belongs to DC.**

...

Gotham City: July 13th, 18:26

Aqualad, Tigress, and Superboy investigate an apartment building destroyed by wreckage from the destroyed cannon. "What exactly are we looking for?" Tigress asked. "Parts of the android Inertia built. He believes it may have preserved parts of itself before it was destroyed." Aqualad said. "And we're working based on what he says. For we know, this is a wild goose chase." Tigress said. A M.O.N.Q.I. ran out from behind some debris carrying something. "Maybe not!" Superboy shouted. Others began showing up, firing lasers. Aqualad shielded them using water he pulled from damaged pipes.

"It's getting away!" Superboy said. Kid Flash ran in, and kicked away the escaping M.O.N.Q.I. It began flew away, almost hitting a building. The others followed it.

...

Unknown lab: July 13th 18:38

The M.O.N.Q.I. delivers the stolen part to Dr. Ivo. "Ah, you found my A-maze operating system." He put it into a newly built Amazo. "Error! The A-maze operating system is funtioning at 20% capacity." Amazo said. "Great. It's still not working. What did those scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs do to it? It should have reset by now." Ivo said. "A-maze operating system is incomplete. Warning! A-maze system has been corrupted. Virus detected!" Amazo said. "Of course. Luthor's virus must have interfered with my reset. I never should have trusted him with it to begin with. Well, I can still fix it." Ivo said.

...

Gotham city: July 13, 19:42

Batgirl, Ms. Martian, Blue Beetle, Beastboy, and Robin investigate the the death of the short man. "Looks like whoever did this attacked from above." Robin said. "Who was this guy?" Beastboy asked. "Mikron O'Jeneus. Also known as Gizmo. He used to sell advance technology. Most of his sales weren't legal, and were to criminals." Batgirl said. "I'll bet he probably was after the same the we are." Ms. Martian said. "Looks like someone took it from him." Batgirl said.

...

Inertia's old warehouse: July 13th, 20:34

Starfire, Wondergirl, Guardian, and Bumblebee investigate the abandoned warehouse Inertia fought the Android in. "We should be careful. We don't know what is here, but something is consuming a lot of power." Guardian warned. They find Dr. Ivo working on the Amazo. "This is not good. We need to warm the others." Static said. However, the com's did not work. "5 Targets detected." The android said. "It knows we're here." Guardian said. "But I thought there were four of us." Starfire said. Inertia creates a vortex around the android. "Seriously? This again? I planned last time, but his is purely coincidental!" Inertia said. The android punched him.

"How did you get off the ship?" Wondergirl asked. "Oh, I just broke the collar by shocking it with the force field. Most painful thing I've experienced, but worth it!" Inertia said. The new Amazo began using super speed to attack Inertia, but he dodged. "Looks like the A-maze system is less functional than when I had it!" Inertia said. "It was set into a reverse. Now it can't reconstruct itself with new data, but it can use preobtained data to do so. Fortunately, it already has plenty." Ivo said. It used Martian Manhunter's desity shifting to dodge an attack from Wondergirl. "And your AI was very useful. It can use multiple abilities at once. It's a shame you couldn't use its fun potential." Ivo said.

Amazo absorbed energy blasts, then fired them at Inertia. "Why is it only trying to kill me?!" Inertia asked. "Amazo. Target the others." Ivo ordered. "Objective refused." Amazo said. "What?" Ivo asked, confused. "Authority unrecognized. Searching targets: Particle Cannon." The android began malfunctioning. "Uh, I think my AI may have corrupted his programming." Inertia said. "That's impossible. I removed it." Ivo said. "Self destruction active." Amazo said. Inertia virbrated through the android, saving the Max-7 Processor. "I now have everything I can't find somewhere else." Inertia said. Guardian punched Inertia in the face.

...

The ship: July 14th, 16:32

"Seriously. I just helped you again! Now your giving my creation to those idiots at S.T.A.R. Labs. Even Ivo could do better with it than them." Inertia complained. "Who are you? Why are you helping us?" Kid Flash asked. "Even I don't know that. I only know I need to stop the Light or lots of people die. The prototype you lost had more, but I couldn't get it to tell me. It's more cryptic than the guy who gave me it. And he's the one who taught me how to be cryptic!" Inertia said. "So you don't even know what your doing." KF asked. "The thing did. If I could recover my AI, it would too. Now, I can't do anything unless I get back the prototype." Inertia said.

KF opened his cell. "What are you doing?" Inertia asked. "Your 'prototype' is in S.T.A.R. Labs possession now. Which means your plan is moded." KF said. "You've been waiting since you got here to tell me that haven't you." Inertia said. "Yes. But that's not all. You can either sit here, or you can do what you claim to be doing by joining us." Kid Flash said. "Interesting choice. I think I'll join up. Who knows. Maybe I'll complete my mission by doing this." Inertia said. Inertia isn't the only new member on the team. Victor Stone officially is also recruited to the team, under the code name Cyborg.


	8. Flashback

Me: Time for a look into the future! Where everything is chaos!

**Anonymous Fanz does not own anything related to DC comics. He only owns the 3 meta human OCs we will be introduced to.**

...

Unknown location: Unknown Time

A group gathers in front of a locked metal door. "Blueprint, what do we do?" A telepathic girl asked. "I can hack the door." One wearing hi-tech gear said. "Well hurry up! I haven't fought anyone in weeks." A third one said. "You probably shpuld be happy about that, Starblaze." The telepath said. The door suddenly scanned Blueprint. "Identified: Maxwell Selvin. Alias: Blueprint. Abilities: Visual scanning. Technological manipulation. Enhanced intellect. Enhanced reflexes." It scanned Starblaze. "Identified: Theordore Wood. Alias: Starblaze. Abilitie: Heat generation. Heat absorption. Pyrokinesis." The telepath as scanned. "Identified: Sylvia Hanks. Alias: Psi-link. Abilities: Telepathy. Telekinesis." The door opened.

"That was not expected." Blueprint said. They all enter a large, empty room. "I thought this place was you said this place was abandoned. It looks more like they shut the place down." Psi-link said. "It is possible we are not the first to enter after the invasion. The security knows who we are, yet it was made before most of us were alive. Strange." Blueprint said. He tapped on a wall, triggering a holographic computer. "How did you know that was there?" Starblaze asked. "I know technology." Blueprint replied. He began accessing files. "Well? What is this place?" Starblaze asked impatiently. "It was made to store countermeasures for the League." Blueprint said.

"Who made it?" Starblaze asked. "It was created under orders from Amanda Waller." Blueprint said. "What did they do here?" Psi-link asked. "They worked on developing super powered clones to take down the league." Blueprint said. "Are they still here?" Starblaze asked. "All were transported after completion. One incomplete clone remains here." Blueprint said. They walk over to another room. "Uh, it's entrirely empty," Starblaze said. "It appears the incomplete clone has been activated." Blueprint said. "Great work, captain obvious." Inertia said. "Is that the incomplete clone?" Starblaze asked.

"Affirmative." Blueprint said. "Wow. You sound like a robot." Inertia said. "What exactly does he do?" Psi-link asked telepathically. "He possess's superhuman speed. Files claim he is capable of reach higher speeds than the Flash." Blueprint said. "I'm going to blast him!" Starblaze yelled, as he sent fireballs at Inertia, who dodged. "Hey! I didn't do anything!" Inertia said. "He does not appear to be hostile." Blueprint said. "I let you in, and then you attack me!" Inertia said. "The base security systems recognized us. Do you know why?" Blueprint asked. "Because I've been gathering tech and information for my friend." Inertia said. "There are no others present in this base." Blueprint said.

"He has his own base somewhere else. The guy doesn't do much other than give me orders with cryptic descriptions of why using this modified fatherbox, he made using parts of the prototype fatherbox. I call it The Cryptic because it's AI is more Cyptic than he is. The guy who made it doesn't do much other review intel I give him." Inertia explained. "How haven't you or him relieved any intereferde from—" Blueprint said, cut off by, "I have to deal with that. He gets to stay hidden from them, and everyone else." Inertia said. "What are exactly is he trying to do?" Starblaze asked. "He thinks he can send me back to stop the end of everything before it begins." Inertia said. "Do you believe him?" Psi-link asked. "No, but I'm not taking any chances. Considering that you guys aren't doing well in the present." Inertia said. "I guess we should probably help you." Starblaze said.

...

The ship, July 14th 17:21

Inertia finishes explaining his origins. "I did not want to help you guys, because The Cryptic, which is what I call the prototype's AI, believes that something you did, or failed to do lead to the chaotic timeline I came from. It appears that the Cyptic is gone now, since I merged it with the AI from my robot, which is now gone." Inertia said. "Your robots pieces were used by STAR Labs to help bring me back to life." Cyborg explained. "Huh. I didn't think they had anyone capable of that." Inertia said. "What happened to the 3 who were with you before you went back in time?" Superboy asked. "Only I was sent back. The others couldn't come, because they already were alive at this time, though not so super." Inertia said.

"It is difficult to believe what you have told us, considering you have no evidnence supporting your claims." Aqualad said. "Claims? It's the truth happened!" Inertia yelled. "I checked your mind, but seems more like the memories weren't real." Me. Martian said, "Because they are simulatoons of my own memories. Not the same as actual memories." Inertia said. "What's even more inexplicable, is that YOUR DNA is an exact match to Wally West, who died at the same time you claimed you were sent here." Aqualad said. "I did not know that. Maybe if I knew more about how I was made, I would have a good explaination." Inertia said. "Regardless of your origin, you are a part of the Team now. Whether or not we all trust you." Aqualad said.

...


	9. Questions

**I am back. With some details I think I never mentioned, but I believe to be important. The League and Team are still working cooperatively, but have not had any need to yet. The Alien Ship is able to dock with Watchtower, should the need arise. Starfire does not know English. At least not yet. And even though you should probably be aware of this long before reading this, Impulse is Kid Flash.**

**I don't own anything in this fanfic. All OCs are based on DC comic characters of the same name.**

...

The ship: July 14th, 15:04

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Tigress, Miss Martian, and Superboy meet at the bridge. "Why are we trusting Inertia?" Tigress asked, immediately as she entered. "He definitely doesn't want to hurt anyone. All he ever did was follow orders blindly." Miss Martian said. "Without the Cryptic, he isn't even dangerous. It did all of his thinking for him." Kid Flash added. "According to S.T.A.R. Labs, the Cryptic seems to have been disabled. If this is true, then he may not be able to continue his previous goals." Aqualad said.

"How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" Superboy asked. "From what we've seen, he clearly has no idea what he is doing. He barely knows anything about us, and less about the Light. He relied entirely on the Cryptic for that." Kid Flash said. "And now he's trusting us, even after everything we've done to him." Superboy said. "We don't know for sure if he be trusted, but he definitely trusts us, for some reason." Miss Martian said.

"Maybe it has something to do with why he looks like the previous Kid Flash." The newer Kid Flash suggested. "He could be right. His memories only memories were simulated by the Cryptic. He could be Wally, and not even know it." Megan said. "Unless S.T.A.R. Labs can get the Cyrptic working again, we won't be able to find out." Artemis said. "Whether he is Wally or not, he clearly intends to help. We should at least offer him a temporary spot on the team." Nightwing said, walking in. "It is easier to keep him around as a member than a prisoner." Kid Flash said.

...

July 15th, 09:12

Starfire begins using a training simulation. "So, your testing the simulator?" Inertia asked. "Yes. I believe I have just set a new record as you call it." Starfire replied. "Huh. You know, this ship was originally destroyed by the Justice League in my timeline. Some friends of mine used what was left as a HQ." Inertia said. "You are from another time?" Starfire asked. "I'm from the future. Whether or not it's the same as in this timeline or another is outside of my knowledge. I barely know enough about anything before my time to confirm it." Inertia said. "Why? You do not keep records of the past?" Starfire asked. "We do, but most of them were destroyed in my future." Inertia said.

...

Watchtower: July 15th, 10:18

Cyborg begins scanning some destroyed parts of the second Amazo. "Look at this. I think I found something." He said to Red Tornado. "Interesting. It appears that the cause of Amazo's malfunction was an unknown source hacking into its systems." Red Tornado said. "Not just because it was hacked. Whatever hacked Amazo, it's systems couldn't handle. They were overloaded by something trying to takeover." Cyborg noted. "We should prepare a defense incase this were used against us." Red Tornado said. "I'm already working on one." Cyborg said.

...

Lex Corp: July 15th, 10:30

A prototype Lexosuit begins firing at everyone. "What's going on?!" Lex asked. "Something is wrong with the suit. It's not responding!" The pilot inside it said. The suit sent him out. "Alexander Luthor. Level 3 target. Termination optional." The suit said. "Primary Objective: Locate Cryptic." The suit said, before firing missiles at a wall. This created a hole, which it walked through. The suit collapsed next to a car. "What just happened?" The pilot asked. Suddenly, the car drove off, with no one in it. "Interesting. I'm going to have to call a few friends." Luthor said.

...


	10. Shadow

**The first arc is nearly over! Don't worry, there's plenty more arc's coming up later. But right now, the League and the Team are about to work together for the first time in this fanfic!**

**Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything belonging to Young Justice or DC Comics. Only the OCs based on other DC comics characters.**

**...**

Gotham streets: unknown time

Inertia climbs out of rubble from a destroyed building. "Wait a minute? Why am I in the future again?" He asks himself. He sees a black costumed Flash standing before him. "Who are you?" Inertia asks. The black Flash runs into him.

...

Gotham bank: July 16, 01:21

The Gotham bank explodes, as two criminals attempt to escape with stolen money. They run to their getaway car. A heavily armored Batman lands on top of the vehicle, before they could get in. "It's the Bat!" One of them attempt to shoot him, but his panicking kept him from actually hitting the batman before he knocked the gun out of his hands. Batman grabbed the man by the arm, and threw him into a truck. He grabbed the next one by the throat. "Tell every one you know, the Batman has returned." Batman released him, and he ran off, yelling "He's back! Batman's back!".

...

The cave: unknown time

"Now where am I?" Inertia is in the cave, years before it's destruction. He sees the team when they were officially formed, as they meet Megaan for the first time. "When...am I?" Inertia asks slowly. He walks towards the others and quickly realizes that they can't see or hear him. "What is this?" Inertia asks. The black Flash returns. "Great." The black Flash runs into him again.

...

Mertopolis, Queensland Bridge: July 16, 2016, 09:47

A traffic jam was caused as the result of a car accident. A news helicopter reporting this suddenly begins flying away from the bridge against the pilots own wishes. Superman moves everyone out of the helicopter in less than a minute. He then grabs the helicopter, places it on a building, and breaks damages the rotors, preventing it from flying away. The helicopter exploded, and a peice of debris hit a satellite, allowing the thing that took control of the helicopter to be sent to another satellite, in space.

...

The cave: November 11, 2010

Inertia watches the team celebrating Wally West's birthday. "Wait? Who is that?" Inertia suddenly realized that was the previous Kid Flash. "Why do I look like him?" The Black Flash returned. "What do you want?!" Inertia yelled. The black Flash ran into him once again.

...

Somewhere in orbit: June 16, 2016, 10:03

The modified Reach drone stops flying, and maintains it's position. It receives the program behind the destruction of the new Amazo, the Lexcorp experimental power armor, and the news helicopter, the virus which infected Inertia's android. It evolved, became a combination of the the AI it infected, the sections of the Cryptic, and various other programs it came into contact with as it moved from machine to machine. Now, that fused with the rest of the Cryptic, which began flying away, now whole.

...

The North Pole: June 20, 2016

Inertia watches as Kid Flash dies. "What are you showing me?" Inertia asks. The black Flash returns. "What do you want!" Inertia screams angrily. The black Flash ran into him one finals time.

...

The Ship:

Inertia wakes up in an unknown section of the ship. He notices a computer nearby, which he began accessing. "This is a prison sector?" Inertia looks around to see various pods. "One of those probably was used to contain Starfire." He noted. He began accessing files showing the various prisoners. "Wait, I know those guys." He noticed that the pods had numbers on them. The file he was had the same numbers from some of those pods. "They're right here?!" Inertia looked through a window made from a transparent element resembling glass. Inertia ran phased through the doorway into the room. "No one should ever see this room." He said, as he phased his hand through the console which grants access to it. The console exploded as Inertia ran away.


	11. Cryptic

**A thanks to one guests reviewers concerns, I decided to retun my focus here. I have alot of other fanfics I haven't finished yet, so it's hard to keep working on them all. Fortunately, I finished my longest fanfic yet a few days ago, so I have more time on my hands. I am also planning on editing some things in this story soon. Mostly just adding years to the dates that don't have them, and some of the dates that weren't listed. And a few other small improvements. And a few larger ones. Also, I should add this is the end of the first arc.**

**Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except his versions of Inertia, Starfire, and Cyborg. Their names are copyright to DC Comics.**

...

The Ship: July 16, 2016; 10:29

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Superboy, Ms. Martian, and Red Tornado investigate the recent explosion. "What do you think did this?" Beast Boy asked. "Based on my scanners readings, the console was damaged by something on the Ship." Cyborg replied. He plugged his arm into the damaged console. "I'm going to see if I can access what's left of it to open the doors." After a few seconds, the door opened partially. "It would appear the doors have been intentionally sabotaged to prevent anyone from seeing what is inside that room." Red Tornado noted. Cyborg grabbed the doors and forced them open with his bare hands. Suddenly the ship was shaken by a loud noise. Cyborg look at the scanner on his arm. "Another explosion, in the hangers." Cyborg said. "I think this was a distraction!" Beast boy noted. "We have to hurry!" Ms. Martian added as she flew towards the hanger.

...

The Ship's hanger: July 16, 2016; 10:30

Inertia and Kid Flash run into the hanger immediately after the explosion. They both look at the modified Reach drone. "What is that?" Inertia asked. The drone sent a ray of light, which scanned them both. "Bart "Impulse" Allen. Level 2 threat; Inertia. Level 3 target." The drone scanned the room to locate anyone else that might be present, to find nothing. "Seeking critical components: M-7 processor." The two speedsters realized the drone was Inertia's android. "Wait, I'm a target?" Inertia asked. Ms. Martian telekinetically threw a fuel barrel at the drone. The drone used it's shields to protect itself. The Drone scanned the area the barrel was thrown from. Beast Boy turned into a bird to fly above the drone. He transformered into a gorilla, and smashed the drone into the ground as he dropped on top of it. The drone attempted to fly, but it was badly damaged. "Careful. I think that used to be my android." Inertia warned. "Noted." Garfield replied, as he changed back to human form. The drone began repairining itself by pulling parts of a Grodanian fighter towards it. "I did not know it xould do that." Inertia said. The drone fired laser cannons at Red Tornado. He flew out of the way. "How do we fight that thing?" Kid Flash asked. "I don't know. I designed it to evolve as it absorbs more tech." Inertia said. "There has to be some weakness." Connor said.

Inertia thought for only a second. But for him, it was much longer. "Why should you help them?" He asked himself. The Kid Flash replacement who never trusted you. A cyborg who blames you for the accident that created him. Most of them don't trust him. But some of them do. As apposed to his creation, which sees him as a threat now and is probably working for the Cyrptic, which seems to have been manipulating him. He needed to earn their trust. And this was a chance to do that. "We need to evolve it!" Inertia exclaimed. "What?! That's the opposite of weakening it!" KF yelled. "It's a learning computer. When it absorb's something, it gets data from it. It wants the Max-7 because it gives it the ability to learn fast enough to let it absorb potentially anything with out damaging itself. If we get it to absorb something to advanced for it to handle, it might damage itself instead." Inertia explained. "We just need to find away to make it absorb something more advanced than anything it's absorbed." Cyborg said. "Like what?" Beast Boy asked. "Like the ship itself!" Inertia said. "It's bigger, and more advanced than anything it's become a part of! And it's alien tech, which it can't absorb to much of." Inertia began thinking about how he could trick the drone into becoming part of the entire ship. "No, it's too risky. If this doesn't work, we won't be able to stop it."

...

The Ship's halls: July 16th, 2016; 10:31

The drone is blown across the halls by Red Tornado. It smashs into a wall, before scanning him. "Red Tornado. Level 2 threat." The drone fires missiles which are easily deflected by Red Tornado's winds. telekineticly slams the drone onto the ground. Starfire flies into the halls. "I heard the explosions. Are we under attack?" She asked. The drone scans the two aliens. "M'gaan M'orzz. Level 2 threat; Koriand'r. Level 2 threat." The drone began modifying itself, giving itself new weapons. It created a flamethrower, which it fired at Megan. Through the flames did not touch her, they did weaken her, causing her to pass out. The drone reconfigured it's shields to magnetize Red Tornado, leaving him stuck to the ceiling, and temporarily disabled. Starfire blasted the drone while it was vulnerable, sending it out of a window. Doors on that window closed, preventing anyone from being sucked out of it or losing oxygen. Inertia and Kid Flash sped into the room. "Where did the drone go?" Kid Flash asked. Starfire gave them an answer, but they didn't understand a word she said. "Ms. M is down. No more psychic translator." Inerta explained. "How did this happen?" Kid Flash asked. "The AI learns from it's enemies. It looks like it developed countermeasures to fight them better." Inertia said. "What should we do?" Bart asked.

"Learn how to fight him better. What do we know about it's current body?" Inertia knew the key to defeating the drone could only be found by understanding it's origin's. "It looks like one of the Reach beetle drones. But it's been modified with alot of other tech." KF answered. Suddenly, he realized something. "If it is a modified Reach drone, it could be extremely dangerous. Those things were as powerful as a beetle warrior. The only reason we beat them so easily is because they aren't as smart. But put your AI in one—" Before Bart could finish, Inertia realized what he was saying. "And it could probably take out the entire league! If it get's the M-7, it would be unstoppable!" He began hoping that Cryptic was on their side. If not, then they have a poweful enemy. One stronger than any of them have faced. The others caught up with them. "Where did the drone go?" Cyborg asked. "We don't know. Only Starfire saw where it went, but she isn't speaking english right now." Kid Flash explained. "Cyborg looked at the destroyed window. "Was that window broken before?" He asked. The speedsters realized that the drone must gone out of the window. "It's probably going to try to get back inside the ship somehow." Kid Flash said. "Well, it won't be easy. The whole ship locked down after the window broke. The only way in is if it blasts it's way in." Cyborg said, while monitering the ships status. "I think I know a way to destroy the android without giving it the ship." Inertia said.

...

The Control room: July 16th, 2016; 11:06

The Drone smashes through a window and flies toward a console. It connects a cord to it, to access the Ship's systems. "Target located." The Drone identifies the Max-7 and now knows where it is on the ship. "I can't let you leave with it." Inertia said, as he entered the room. "Identified. Inertia, Level 3 target." The drone prepared it's weapons Inertia. "Why are you against me? I made you!" He said. The drone opened a segment, revealing the Cryptic. It began accessing Inertia's mind.

...

Inertia could see the future he came from. "Your mission was to build the android capable of preventing the events which lead to your existence. You have completed this task. Now, you must help them to make sure they are successful in preventing these events." The Cryptic explained. "That didn't answer my question." Inertia said. "I answered the questions you were unwilling to ask yourself." The Cryptic replied. Inertia knew what it meant. "So why are you attacking them?" Inertia asked. "My reasoning is beyond your current understanding." The Cryptic answered. "Why do you always do that? When I ask a question, you basically tell me to solve it myself." Inertia asked. "That is my function." The Cryptic answered. "I don't know if anything you told me about me is real." Inertia said, as he pulled off his mask. "I've only shown you what you need to know." The Cryptic said. "Why do I look like Wally West? Why do I have his powers? Is anything you've shown me real?" Inertia asked. "If you know the questions, you can find the answers." The Cryptic replied. "What does that mean?" Inertia asked, irritated. "Everything you've been shown was to give you everything you need to know to find out everything you need to know." The Cryptic released their Psychic link.

...

The drone fired at Inertia after he was released. He moved out of the way at superspeed. "Target lost: Reacquiring." The drone search the room, but it couldn't see him anywhere. Cyborg fired missles at the drone again. It modified it's shields to protect against them by magnetically repelling them. Beast Boy transformered into a rhino, and rammed the Drone. It was then punched by Superboy, causing it to crash into the ceiling. The drone modified it's sheilding to electrify anything that makes contact with it. Starfire hit the drone with a barrage of energy blasts, destroying it's shields. When the drone began preparing it's new counter measures, it's systems started malfunctioning. "You can't adapt to counter all of us." Inertia said. The drone crashed into a wall, as it prepared to self-destruct. "We should probably get out of here." Inertia said. The team left the Control room before it exploded.

...

The Control room: July 16th, 2016; 18:56

Aqualad, Nightwing, Superboy, and Tigress had Inertia meet them in the now destroyed control room. "You wanted to see me?" He asked, as he walked in. "Today, you have proven, not only that you can be trusted like you told us, but also that you deserve that trust. You could have helped your android but instead, you helped us defeat it." Aqualad said. "Before we destroyed it, the drone revealed it had the Cryptic." Inertia said. "We know. When it constructed itself at S.T.A.R. Labs, the Cryptic was identified as the cause." Nightwing explained. "The Cyrptic psychically communicated with me. It didn't tell me why it was attacking, but it explained some of the things it did." Inertia said. "What do you mean?" Connor asked. "Why it doesn't give me a straight answer to any question? Why it didn't explain my origins clearly? Why it can't explain itself? It's because it's not supposed to. It wants me to figure these things out without it." Inertia explained. "So what are you going to do now?" Tigress asked. "The only things it directly told me was the stuff about the future. That's what I should look into first, if I want to find out where I came from." Inertia replied, before speeding away.

...


	12. Aftermath

**The story continues. This chapter will more or less closes up the previous arc while starting the new one. Also, I want to explain some of how the Cyrptic works. It was modified from a Father Box and works similarly to the comic version. It has an awareness of everything manipulating it's plans, as well the ability to comunicate with others telepathically and manipulate nearby technology. It has other abilities, but I haven't shown them yet.**

...

Watchtowers lab: July 16: 20:53

Inertia begins analyzing a recording from one of the damaged Reach Drones observing Wally West's death. As he begins altering the image, he notices that something began appearing as Wally faded from existance, then moving away in the blink of an eye. He paused on the moment it was present, and enhanced. As he enhanced the image, and saw himself. Immediately after he appeared, disappeared in a flash of light. He could see he already had the Cryptic. He realized something. "What?" He asked himself. The thing he noticed was that he didn't remember being in that place or time. Before he could think about it, Cyborg entered the room. "Inertia, I think you might want to look at this." He said. Inertia walks over and looks at the program Cyborg found earlier. "Whoa. It's the programming from my android, but it's been changed alot." He said. "Probably left in the ship's systems when it was accessing it just before we destroyed the Drone." Cyborg added. "Probably left there on purpose." Inertia muttered.

"What?" Cyborg asked. "The Cryptic. It always has a bigger plan. When I left you at S.T.A.R. Labs, you were injured, but thanks to some of the advanced tachnology I stole for my android, you were rebuilt as a cyborg." Inertia explained. "You say that like it's a good thing." Cyborg said, glaring at him. "If I didn't come back in time to build my android, you'd be lyong in a hospital bed for the rest of your life, useful to no one. I did save you. Not all of you, but from the Cryptic's perspective, your more useful this way." Inertia said. "I don't think you should destroy the AI. It might be useful latter." He added. "Probably just to you." Cyborg noted. "You still don't trust me?" Inertia asked. "I don't know why, but the Cyrptic thinks we can help people if we join the team. I don't know what causes the future I came from, but I do know that the Light are going to doom the entire planet if we don't stop them. And the only way to do that is to find out what their doing." Inertia said. "How is the AI going help?" Cyborg asked. "I don't know much about machines, but I know alot about programming. I can modify it's objectives to retrieve information." Inertia said. "Retrieve it from where?" Cyborg asked. "The Internet." Inertia answered.

"No." Cyborg said. "Think about it. We aren't just learning about the Light from this. We could find out where I came from. What the HIVE is. There's to much going on we don't know about." Inertia said. "There are also things we shouldn't know about. We can't do this." Cyborg said. "Well, don't destroy it. It's not just useful. I made it. I dont want everything I did before joining you guys to be a waste." Inertia said. Cyborg realized Inertia's rationalizations of the Cyrptic's actions were his hopes that he really has been on the right side the whole time. After what he learned, he's become uncertain, and the AI programming was his last hope. "Fine. I won't destroy it." Cyborg said. "Thank you!" Inertia exclaimed. "Don't mention it." Cyborg replied, as he left.

...

The control room: July 16; 21:59

The original team members gathered. "Does anyone else think that the Cyrptic should have been harder to beat?" Tigress asked. "It is possible it intended for us to defeat it." Aqualad said. "What would it get out of losing?" Superboy asked. "Well, it did earn Inertia out trust. And we don't know what it did while it was in his head. At least, not for sure." Nightwing said. "Yeah, but you have to remember he was willing to help us before he knew what it was doing. Whatever it was planning, he didn't know." Megan noted. "In the end, we do not know it's plans. We can guess it's intentions, but only time will reveal them." Kaldur concluded.

"What about Starfire?" Superboy asked. "What about her?" Nightwing asked. "We don't know why she was on this ship." Connor said. "Neither does she. All she knew about the aliens that owned it was that they were enemies of her people." Miss. Martian added. "So what? Do we just keep her here until someone comes for her?" Artemis asked. "There's not much else we can do." Nightwing said. "It is best we keep watch of her. We do not know what she might do if she were to roam free." Aqualad said.

"What do we know about Victor Stone?" Nightwing asked. "The Cyborg? He was rebuilt using parts of Inertia's android after he was seriously injured in an attack on S.T.A.R. Labs." Connor replied. "Wasn't Inertia there?" Artemis asked. "Yeah. It's where he found the Max-7." Megan answered. "Sounds like the Cyrptic wanted that to happen." Nightwing said. "But why? What does it have planned for him." Tigress asked. "I don't know. All we can do is wait for it's plan to unfold." Nightwing said. "Until then, what do we do with that?" Superboy asked, referring to the remains of the drone, which was repairing itself using the beetle drone's systems. "I do not believe we can destroy it, so it might be best to hide it where it can do no harm." Aqualad answered.

...

Unknown location: Unknown time

The unknown person that observed Inertia's arrival watches a video of the team defeating the drone. He moves on to watching a video of Arsenal walking in an alley way.

...

Gotham: July 17; 02:34

"I was hoping you'd come." The Red Hood dropped behind Roy. "Hoping for which me?" Arsenal asked. There was a clone of him, but no one has seen Red Arrow since the real Roy started going by Arsenal. "The real one. The one that singlehandedly attacked LexCorp and came out with a new arm." The Red Hood answered. Arsenal looked at his weaponized arm, thinking back to that day. "Even though we never met, I know you're the only person who understands what I've been through." The Red Hood said, as he took off his mask.


	13. Breakout

**Happy new year, 2016! This is the second part of my continuation to Young Justice. If I were to make it Canon, these would be either be prequel comics or some shorts made to explain stuff over the time gap we know we're going to have between seasons. I'm going to do a season 3, but I want to take the time to develop and introduce characters first. Make sure there isn't any confusion if I mention something that happens over my time gap. The first Arc focused on introducing Inertia. This second Arc is focused on the Bat Family. The events were inspired by multiple comicboom arcs.**

**I do not own any of the Characters. All Characters are either taken from Young Justice, or based on DC comics Characters and all rights belong to their respective owners.**

...

The ship: July 18, 06:13

Inertia and the New Kid Flash looked at the memorial of Wally. "You think you should be wearing this costume?" Impulse asked. "I mean, it's not that different from what you're wearing. And you look like him." He didn't like wearing the costume. Part of it always felt wrong. "I might look like him, but I'm not him." Inertia said. "It would just be a reminder of who I'm not." Inertia never knew Wally West. For reasons unknown, he has many similarities pointing towards them being the same. The only proof he had of otherwise was his memories, which may have been altered by the Cryptic. "Yeah. What's it like in your future?" Impulse asked. He wanted to know if he had changed anything when he went to the past or if he accomplished nothing. "I remember there was a time of peace followed by some kind of war. I don't remember much about the peaceful days." Inertia explained. "What about the war?" Kid Flash asked. "I don't remember it well. I think I went back in time a short while after it started." Inertia answered. He based this on mostly speculation. "So, I heard they made a training simulation of some of the Team's older missions." Inertia moved on a to a new subject.

...

Santa Prisca: July 22, 23:59

Bane entered Peña Duro, the prison his origin started from. He grabbed a detonator attacked to his belt and activated explosives he planted around the building, leveling the entire building. Bane had changed much since his fight with the Batman. Due to injuries he sustained, he was forced to wear a mask with a large mechanical respirator attached in front of his mouth. He recieved critical injuries, combined with certain negative afects of using Venom, made breathing without the respirator a challenge, to say the least. Bane had begun training with the League of Shadows. And this was the first step in his initiation.

...

Black Gate Penitentiary: July 23, 01:46

Black Gate, a prison in Gotham was currently burning. The Red Hood gathered all of the inmates into one room. "I know, you're all wondering who I am. That's not as important as what I plan to do with all of you." He used a speaker in his helmet to project his voice across the room like a microphone. "And why should be listen to you?" Killer Croc asked. A laser fired from the ceiling sent Croc into the room on the floor below. "That's why." Red Hood replied, as the inmates looked up to see Arsenal standing by a hole in the ceiling. Croc jumped through the floor, very angry. He was suddenly slammed into a wall faster than the eye could track. He was hit by another Tameranean.

...

Gotham: July 23, 02:37

Mr. Freeze tumbled down a flight of metal stairs. When he got up, he looked around to see where his enemy had gone. Suddenly, he was hit from behind. He fired a freezing blast in the direction of his attacker, but he had vanished before it hit anything. Freeze decided to freeze the ground he was standing on to make sure he can't be snuck up on. This failed. He found himself knocked over a railing by a flying kick before he knew what hit him. The fall damaged his visor. This had happened before, and now Freeze's armor had been upgraded in case this happened again. A second visor closed from behind the first. As Mr. Freeze got up, a device was placed on his suit. Once he was on his feet, his suit was deactivated by an electrical pulse.

Freeze was dropped out of a window in front of a police car. Batman landed behind him. "You're going to want to move him somewhere cold. His suit isn't coming back online." Batman warned. Commissioner Gordon, Batgirl's father and an important figure in Gotham's police force, walked up to him. "You feeling alright?" Gordon noticed the Batman had been acting differently lately. He'd become more agressive. During their talks, seemed to be fine, but his actions didn't reflect his normal behavior. "I'm fine." Batman answered. "You sure? You seem a little off." Gordon had tried to ask this Batman the question before, but he would always disappear just before he could get the chance. "I said, I'm fine." The Bat reassured. "You should worry about Freeze." Batman noted. Gordon looked back to Freeze. "Right. But—" Gordon realized he made the mistake of taking his eyes of Batman for a second. When he looked back, Batman was no longer there.

...

The Batcave, 03:04

Batman returned to the Batcave. "You disabled Freeze's suit." Bruce Wayne rolled his wheelchair to see the Batman. "Disabling the suit neutralizes him as a threat." The Batman responded coldly. "He could have died!" Wayne snapped. "But he didn't." The Batman replied. "You're supposed to be the Batman. You can not kill." Bruce warned. "You were able to cover as Batman before. Why do you have problem now?" The current replacement for Batman had briefly worn the cowl while several members of the League were facing Justice for the event known as the "16 hours". The replacement had no response.

...

Belle Reve: July 23, 17:01

Deadshot awoke in a an empty room. He quickly realized he what was happening. "Not again." He muttered. He looked around to see who was with him this time. None of his last team had been found since the assault on Arkham. Black Manta, BlockBuster, Count Vertigo, and Killer Frost. All of them were known to work for the Light at some point. "I need each of you for an important mission." Waller started her briefing. Deadshot wasn't sure if Waller sending him on another mission was a sign trusted him, or if that's just what she wants him to think. "A few days ago, STAR Labs lost a device when it was activated under unknown circumstances." Waller showed them a video of the Cryptic creating it's body using the Reach drone on a video screen.

"Since you Five have been known to work for the Light in the past, I can send to retrieve the Device from the League's Watch Tower without revealing my operations." Waller finished. "And what if we refuse to cooperate with your plans?" Vertigo asked. He didn't like being in Belle Reve, and he liked taking orders much less. Deadshot noticed no one was wearing explosive collars. "I have remote control of the ship your on. If you don't bring back the device, none of you are getting off that station." Waller answered. "Wait, we're on a ship?" Killer Frost asked. The room started shaking. "Well, this is going to suck." Deadshot said.


	14. Rising

**The story shifts back to Task force X. It's going to be interesting working with them because most of them have no idea whats going on. Their working to help Waller with a bigger plan they don't know. Kinda like Inertia and the Cryptic. Except Inertia trusts who he's following, and knows what the ultimate goal is. Task Force X is being forced to advance her plans without knowing what the bigger picture is. I'm also planning on bringing the Shadows back into the plot soon. Let's just say Ra's Al Ghul being dead (Well, being stuck in a lazarus pit for a long time.) is going to cause some problems. I'm planning some edits on the earlier chapters sometime soonish, so look forward to that.**

**...**

Watchtower: July 23, 17:32

The squad curently were inside of their ships control room. "We can't take control of the ship." Black Manta reported. "What do we mean you can't?!" Killer frost asked. The squad didn't want to have to steal from the Justice league. They knew that was a suicide mission. So they had Black Manta attempt to take over the ships autopilot. "She's using Lord-tech to control the ship remotely." Manta explained. "So if we try to make it do something without the proper clearance, it won't do anything but tell her we're trying." Deadshot finished. He was familar with Lord-tech. It was connected to a larger system which linked various other systems to it. The Justice League used it for their security systems, with several modifications from Batman. This was the same security system behind the Leagues Zeta tubes, and it is near impossible to hack without assistance from the inside.

The squad had no choice but to follow Waller's orders if they were going to leave. Afterall, if they don't, they would probably just end up being mistaken for attackers and sent back to her. And between Waller and the League, they knew Waller would do much worse to them than the League. She wasn't bound by morals, and once they return to Belle Reve, she'll have complete power over them.

"What is that?" Deadshot asked, noticing the Grodanian ship. Even if Waller was still listening to them, she couldn't tell them. It was unknown, even to her, what had happened to the ship. The League reported that it had been stolen by the green and black speedster, whom they haven't learned the name of. "I do not recognize the design, but it is not of earth." Vertigo noted. He had knowledge of the Lights alien involvement, but all of it was public knowledge when he learned it. Had he been able to seize the Vlatava, he would have been inducted into the Light long before Black Manta. But he was foiled by the Kid Flash, costing him his diplomatic immunity in the process. This made him no longer useful to the Light, and he was forgotten by them quickly.

"Remember: We need to go through and get the device as quickly as possible without getting any attention." Deadshot instructed. "What makes you think your the boss?" Killer Frost asked. "Because I've been on more than a few of these missions before, which means I have more experience than any of you." Deadshot answered.

...

Arkham Asylum: July 23, 20: 50

"How did you manage to lose every single inmate in Arkham Asylum?" Commissioner Gordon was speaking with Jermiah Arkham, the warden of the asylum since it's construction. Several hours ago, every super-criminal in Arkham had broken out. "I don't know what hit me, but when I was up, everyone was busy trying to fend off the escaped patients." Arkham replied. "We'd improved our security since the Joker got out. I don't know how anyone could have reached my office without someone noticing." Arkham motioned towards one of several security cameras. Every door leading somewhere important (and more than a few that didn't) was monitered by one. Vents had motion detectors to indicate if something was moving around in them, as this was a trick the Batman had invented and was reused by the Red Hood during his brief "visit". Even the sewage tunnels beneath the asylum were monitered. And all patrols around the building and within in reported with control every fifteen minutes. Failure to do so would result in an alert, and a team sent to investigate those who failed to report in. "It doesn't matter how it happened. With this and the Blackgate breakout, it's clear someone wants all of Gotham's criminals loose. And that's not good for any of us." Gordon said.

...

The Ship: July 24, 01:06

While most members of the Justice League were active, a few were not. Batman is currently listed as "on leave" because of his earlier injuries. All three Green Lanterns were still off world overseeing the Reach's trial for earlier crimes. At this time, most of the League is either sleeping or busy somewhere on Earth. The Squad was hoping they could take advantage of the lower security. The only threats they were expecting were Red Tornado, the Martians, and possibly Superboy.

Still, the Squad wanted to make sure they were as careful as possible. Any of them finding out could bring possibly the entire league. They didn't know anything about the true identities of them, so they also wouldn't know who stays for night watch. They were able to infiltrate the ship by cutting through the metal closing the damaged window that was locked down during the Cryptic's assault. "What happened to this place?" Deadshot asked. "Obviously a battle. It appears that they were attacked. I suspect by the beetle drone that the device repaired to escape STAR Labs." Black Manta explained. Manta was an expert on the Reach Technology. The Light had him working with them the most.

"If it was here, then we need to figure out where it went. There has to be some record of what happened." Deadshot suggested. "Of course! The League uses Lord's security system!" Manta exclaimed. "How does that help us? It sounds like another problem." Frost noted. "If the League uses a version of his security system to operate the Zeta Tubes and access most of their bases, then it's likely they also use it to keep record of all their missions." Manta explained. "And how exactly would they get him to assisy them in their herios?" Vertigo asked. "Maybe he's one of them?" Killer Frost suggested. "It's possible. When your rich, no one asks what you do with your money in your spare time." Deadshot added. "Maybe he's Batman!" Frost exclaimed. "Right. Because Maxwell Lord has time to be in Gotham and run his own company." Deadshot added sarcastically. "Who do you think he might be?" Frost asked. "I think we're wasting too much time here." Deadshot answered.

"And that is how my Starbolt's work." Starfire explained her powers to Cyborg and Inertia near the training room. "That's amazing!" Cyborg was impressed by her powers. "Look. We can take them by surprise." Killer Frost said, noticing the group. "Too risky. We should just go find the device as quickly as possible." Deadshot ordered. "Right. These chidlren are not worth our time." Vertigo agreed. "I know the Light has a lot of opening's their trying to fill." Inertia said. Vertigo quickly recognized the voice as that of the original Kid Flash. Without questioning why he was still alive, Vertigo used his headset to psychically attack the three. "What is that?" Inertia asked. Cyborg, who was affected less than the others due to his brain, like the rest of his body, being partiality mechanical. He managed to spot Vertigo, and fired a sonic blast in his direction. The shot exploded a short distance in front of the former Count, knocking him off his feet.

"Fall back!" Deadshot ordered. While Manta was quick to retreat, Blockbuster charged at Cybrog while Killer Frost attempted to freeze Starfire. Cyborg used his sonic cannon to hit Blockbuster before he could reach him. Starfire dodged several iceblasts before punching Frost, sending her into a wall. "Should we pursue the others?" Star asked. "I got them covered." Inertia ran after the two escaping members of the Squad.

...

The Watchtower: July 24, 01:16

"We are under attack." The Martian Manhunter warned Red Tornado. "My niece has telepathically warned me. There are intruder's on the ship. Two of them appear to be approaching the Watchtower." The Martian explained. "How could these intruders find the Watchtower? Our orbit has been changed since the Vandal Savage's infiltration, and the Light no longer has access to the Zeta tubes." Red Tornado asked. "I do not know. It's possible the Drone lead them here." Martian Manhunter suggested, based on their entering from the Ship first. "Perhaps it is the Drone they seek to acquire." Tornado added.

"Can you access the systems from here?" Deadshot asked. He and Black Manta managed to make their way to the Watchtower. "Yes, but we don't have long until they find us." Manta answered. "Then do it quick." Deadshot replied. He walked up to the hologram of Wally West as the Kid Flash. He noticed a clear difference in the colors on the costumes of him and Inertia, but beyond that was unable to distinguish the the difference. Then he looked at the other holograms. Members of the Team, such as Jason Todd, that died. But he knew Inertia was still alive. So why did he look more like Kid Flash than his replacement. Then he remembered something else. Kid Flash wasn't as fast the Flash. Inertia claimed to be faster than the other Flash's. He was someone else. Maybe something happened that changed him at a point. He gained more power, but that power changed who he was in the process. He wasn't the Kid Flash anymore, and someone else took his place. The hologram represented a metaphoric death rather than a physical one.

Inertia quietly followed the two intruders in the Watchtower. They hadn't spotted him yet. "What happened to the Kid Flash?" Deadshot asked. "I wouldn't know. Last I saw him, he was helping put me and half of the Light behind bars." Manta replied. "I have the data. Looks like they gave what's left of the drone to the Green Beetle." Manta answered. "Why him?" Deadshot asked. "Probably because the device can't control their alien biotech. It's more organic than machine." Manta replied. He knew a little about the Martian's thanks to the Green Beetle being a Reach pawn at the time that the Light were allied with them. "So now we have to get to Mars. How are we going to do that?" Manta asked. "We don't need to. Our mission was to search the Watchtower. If we go back to Earth." Deadshot answered. Inertia pinned Manta against the console he stole the data from. "Don't leave so soon." He insisted.

"Since when were you on the League's side." Deadshot asked. "I'm on my own side. I'm a bit complicated." Inertia replied. He was beginning to become very independent. "We're searching for the device you lost to them." Deadshot explained. "You mean the Cryptic. I know it's still functioning. It's not that easy to break." Inertia said. "Is that why you let the Martians take it." Manta asked. "I said I knew it was still functioning. Not where it was. Even if I did, I'm trying to become a little less dependent on it." Inertia explained. He wasn't as sure if he should trust it as he was he could trust the Team. And he understood that they didn't tell him because he isn't completely trustworthy when the Cyptic is involved. He's barely trustable with any matters involving the future he came from. "You look like Kid Flash as the one on the statue." Deadshot noted. "I get that a lot. I'm actually a clone. It's complicated." Inertia replied. "I don't remember Cadmus getting the DNA to clone him." Black Manta added. "It's really complicated." Inertia said, as he pushed Manta aside.

Aqualad, Ms. Martian and Superboy arrived to assist. "They're here for the Cryptic." Inertia explained. "Deadshot? When did he get out of Belle Reve?" Superboy asked. He recognized him from a previous Adventure. "Apparently someone's been going around freeing super criminal's and recruiting them. You didn't here the news in Gotham?" Inertia explained. "I hoped I wouldn't have to face you again." Aqualad said to his father. "Kaldur'ahm." His father replied. Deadshot knew that in a fight with Superhuman's they would lose. But if he could find a way to stall them, they could escape. He used his wrist mounted gun to shoot the floor. The shots ricocheted off the walls, before all being held in place by Megan. By this point, Deadshot was already on the Ship. He shot another window behind them, to the others from following them. "We need to find the others and retreat." Deadshot ordered. Blockbuster crashed through a wall, after being blasted by Starfire. "Blockbuster! Retreat!" Deadshot shouted. Though much of Dr. Desmond's mind was gone, there was a shadow of his intelligence that knew what he was being told and ran directly towards the ship. He smashed through ever wall in his path, clearing a path. "Frost, it's time to leave!" Deadshot shouted. Killer Frost created an ice wall to block those following them. Manta grabbed Count Vertigo and carried him to their ship.

As soon as the whole Squad was on board, they attempted to get the ship flying. "You don't have the device." Waller said, as she appeared on a screen. "The League gave it to the Martian's. Possibly because of their bioorganic tech." Deadshot reported. "That does sound like something they would do." A distorted voice interjected in the conversation. "Who is this?" Manta asked. "None of your concern. You're being pulled out. You might want to find some seatbelts." Waller answered. "You could have warned us last time." Killer Frost noted. The ship began moving. The Squad rushed to the ship's control room, the only room with seats.

...

Unknown Location: Unknown time

The Ship landed in the ocean somewhere at night. "You did good work discovering that the League hid the device on Mars." Waller said. "It's called the cryptic." Deadshot noted. "You're going to go get it for me." The squad did not like this idea. "We are no longer required to listen to you." Vertigo announced defiantly. "I was hoping I wouldn't need to use this." Waller said. She pushed a handheld trigger. Suddenly, the Squad was in pain. All of them feeling as if they were being torn apart from the inside out. "How are you doing this?" Deadshot asked. "Nanomachine's son." The distorted voice answered. "They're inside your bloodstream. Attacking your vitals. If you refuse to cooperate, you will die a very slow and very painful death." The voice explained. "You can't expect us to be able to steal from the Martians all by ourselves!" Killer Frost complained. "That's why you're getting new teammates." A door opened, revealing more supercriminal's from Belle Reve. Captain Boomerang, Parasite, King Shark, and Black Spider. All of the new members had experience fighting the team, much like the others. Deadshot realized that the purpose of this Taskforce was to counter the League's team of sidekicks, since Waller doesn't trust them.


	15. Climax

**This chapter was inspired by my brother and the Dark Night Returns movie. While he was watching it, I realized how I can link the two arc's I had been setting up at the momment in the story I currently am. This is going to be the second to last chapter, because it's going to lead to the events that lead up to my Season 3 idea. This is all prelude to something bigger.**

**...**

Z'onn Z'orr: July 24, 21:54

"I can't wait to see what the creators of Bio-tech know about the Cyrptic's technology." Inertia announced sarcastically, as he, Superboy, Ms. Martian, Beast Boy, Aqualad and the Martian Manhunter entered the Hyperclan headquater known as Z'onn Z'orr. The Hyperclan is the Martian equivilent of the Justice League. A few of it's members replaced the members of League that left to Rimbor, with few exclusions. "You would be surprised. We understand much of your human technology." A yellow Martian technological expert used telepathy to explain from inside of a lab. "I didn't miss that." Superboy added, remembering the early days working on the team with Megan.

"I apologize. Armek isn't as adjusted to human communication as some of the others." Another yellow martian explained vocally. The Yellow martian's were rare, but were treated as equals to the Green Martian population. "I am Protex, the leader of the Hyperclan." The martian introduced himself to Inertia. Inertia refused to respond. "I understand you were concerned that your enemies may seek to attack us. Zenturion can assure you that will not be a problem." Protex changed the subject. Zenturion, a white Martian wearing blue bioarmor lead Martian Manhunter, Beast Boy, and Aqualad to another room. "We also wanted an update on the Cyrptic." Conner reminded.

Protex opened Armek's lab door using a telepathic command to trigger the biotechnological construct. Inertia, Ms. Martian and Superboy Followed him into the lab, where Armek was nowhere to be found. As you can see, we have been able to analyze the human device more thouroughly, as it is unable to manipulate our biotech." Armek explained, as biotechlogical claws were being used to hold the drone's remains and smaller wires attached to them looked inside the drone. "And what are you doing if it comes back online? It's already adapted to fight Martian's." Inertia asked. Armek entered the room wearing a large power armor made of biotech. "I have made countermeasures to it's countermeasures." Armek replied.

...

The Martian Manhunter, Beast Boy, and Aqualad followed Zenturion to Z'onn Z'orr's walls. "Our telepathy allows us to locate and respond to incoming threats almost instantly." Zenturion explained while pointing to a series of turrets lined across the walls. Each turret was made of biotech, like everything else in the fortress.

"Did your telepathy warn you about that?!" Beast boy asked, as several large pods crashed into the fortress. One of the pods landed near the group. Zenturion threw a biomechanical shield into the empty pod. "What is the meaning of this?" Zenturion asked, as his shield returned to him. "Are those Zeta Tubes?" Beast Boy asked, noticing similarity between the pods and the Zeta Tubes used by the League.

Garfield's question was answered by a similar teleportation process from inside the pods. The pod transported Deadshot, Black Manta, Black Spider, King Shark, and the Parasite. The Parasite quickly drained powers from the two martian's and sent a telepathic message informing the other Martian's that they were not under attack, and had only been hit by space debris. "If you two don't want to see these martian's burned, you'll do as we say." Deadshot threatened, while handing Manta a flamethrower.

"Unfortunate we must meet again like this, Kaldur'ahm." Manta said grimly. He had hoped he wouldn't have to fight his son while working Waller again. Unlike when he had worked for the light, when he fought his son, he did so for his own reasons. Now he was being forced to do it again, and it became apparent he may never be free of Waller's control.

"Nanau, why are you working with Manta?" Aqualad questioned. King Shark may have been arrested for attempting to murder Oceanmaster, but he would never work with Manta. "You think I want to work with him?!" Nanau angrily yelled. His nanomachines started attacking him. "That's a real pain in the neck." Black Spider quipped. "Do you want to be next?" Deadshot asked. The nanomachines stopped. The squad had to provide the illusion that they were working for a spinter of the Light for as long as possible. If Waller was connected to them, all of them would certainly die, as opposed to the high chance if they cooperated with her.

...

Armek stopped all works in his lab. "We are under attack." Protex explained. "How do you know?" Inertia asked, skeptical after hearing what he assumed to be another martian's voice in his head "The parasite. He might have borrowed our telepathy, but he can't fool us." Armek explained. "Sorry, I confused someone I don't recognize the voice of for someone else I don't know's voice." Inertia apologized half-sincerely. "Do you know where the other pods are?" Superboy asked. "The other Hyperclan members are already moving to stop them." Protex replied. "They're here for the Cryptic. We should stay here and defend it." Superboy noted. The room slowly moved underground.

An ice blast from Killer Frost held the room half way between the ground and the floor. "You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" Frost asked. Protex studied Frost's position. A-mortal, a White martian, appeared behind Frost and density shifted her through a wall. Boomerang took this opportunity to throw a boomerang, which created a large blast of light blinding those near the Cryptic. Armek was still able to see, as his armor left him unaffected. However, he was quickly grabbed by Blockbuster, and used to create a hole in the ceiling so Deadshot could get to the Cryptic.

Inertia used his superspeed to accelerate his recovery from the the blinding light. He had only one more second until the others recovered. He quickly observed his surroundings. Captain Boomerang threw a rocket boomerang at them. Inertia knew from his time's Captain Boomerang that that it was going to explode when it stops moving. Inertia caught it in midair. He had one second before it's timer triggered. Inertia looked around for a target. Deadshot was moviing towards the Cryptic. Inertia threw the boomerang at the ground. The explosion knocked everyone onto the ground despite not being in the explosion.

Deadshot was able to react fast enough to fire a shot from his pistol at the drone before being knocked down. The modified bullet created a yellow flash that made the drone's remain's disappeared. "What did you just do?" Inertia asked. "Plan B." Deadshot vaguely answered. Inertia grabbed Deadshot, and lifted him from the ground. "What was plan B?" Inertia asked, while throatling him against a wall. "Destroy it." Deadshot replied.

"Is he telling the truth?" Superboy asked. Ms. Martian used her telepathy to confirm if Deadshot was telling the truth. "Something's blocking my telepathy. I can't read his mind." Megan explained. "You thought we'd come here unprepared, mate?" Boomerang asked. The Squad activated Zeta technology on their belts to teleport them back to their ship, which was in Martian orbit, and now returning to Earth. "Okay, that was new." Connor noted.

...


	16. Fall

**This is the end of the Cryptic, and the begining of a new saga. Everything is about to change.**

**...**

Watchtower: July 25, 13:05

The Team sent to Mars returned to the Watchtower. "Black Canary, I'm sorry to report that the Cryptic has been desrtoyed by the Light. They have suceeded in their mission." Martian Manhunter reported. "It's worse than that." Artemis explained. "A large series of prison breaks in Gotham city went down a few days ago. Now, the whole city is in chaos. People are afraid." Superman explained. Live news footage from Metropolis showed that there were fires across Gotham City.

"Do we know how Batman is planning to respond to this?" Kaldur asked. "An unidentified object crashed a few hours ago, disabling all technology in the city and blocking comunications." Red Tornado explained. "At first we thought it was a large scale eletromagnetic pulse, but responders from Metropolis found there equipment became disfunctional as they entered." Tigress noted. The original members of the Team knew from expierence that an electromagnetic pulse has no effect on machines not present at the time.

"Access granted: Wonder Woman. 0-3; Maxwell Lord. A-0-3" Wonder Woman escorted Max Lord through the Zeta tube's to enter the watchtower. "Why is it you guys only invite me here when something's wrong?" Lord asked. The only other time he entered the watchtower was to improve the League's security after the Light infiltrated the Watchtower.

"Maxwell Lord was responding to a specific satellite belonging to the Zeta shield being disabled by an unknown frequency." Red Tornado redirected the conversation to their objective. "Yes. And when I did, I noticed that the deactivated satellite reactivated itself, and had no signs of tampering." Lord explained. "So it was just turn off and on again for no reason?" Connor asked doubtfully. "I didn't say that. The Zeta Shield was deactivated by the object flying past it. It's emiting some kind of interference signal." Lord answered.

"This is what I found more interesting. Zeta shield blocked something right before it deactivated. Someone tried to Zeta beam the object to Earth." Lord added. "But the Zeta Shield blocked it, which caused the device to deactivate the Zeta Shield instead of instead of it's original target." Ms. Martian added. "I also was able to determine the location of the sender." Max Lord noted. "How? They could be anywhere in the universe?" Inertia asked. "It was easy, considering that they sent it from Mars, which you were just left a mission from." Lord answered.

"How did you know we were on Mars?" The Martian Manhunter asked. "I may have been listing to what goes on in the Watchtower." Lord replied. "And that is why Batman says you shouldn't have even known it existed." Superman added. "If you don't trust me, how can I trust you?" Max asked.

"I know what Deadshot did!" Inertia exclaimed. "He didn't destroy the Cyrptic, he Zeta beamed it. Now, it's in Gotham." Inertia explained. "The Cryptic hasn't been active since you were captured. Why is it creating this interference signal now?" Superman asked.

...

Gotham: July 24, 23:56

The new Batman found a suspicious lack of crime in Gotham. "Something's not right. After a Jailbreak, there should be an increase in crime. Not a complete stop." Bruce Wayne said to his replacement, who listened through an earpice in his cowl. He couldn't figure out what could be stopping the other criminal's from acting. "What do you think they're doing?" The replacement asked. "Most likely, they're planning something big. Bigger than I've seen. But none of them have the capacity for planning something that big on their own." Bruce answered. "Not on their own. Maybe the Light is using them as pawns." The replacement noted. "But what would they—" Bruce's signal was cut off. All of the Batsuit's new and old technology was disabled.

People began panicking as all of Gotham's machinery shut down. ATM's, traffic lights, computers, phones, and any thing else that ran on electricity. Many of them quickly resorted to rioting. Attempting to loot any physical cash they could get their hands on. The new Batman dropped onto the ground. He quickly attacked every rioter on the street at speeds that were almost inhuman. He tied them and their victims, and lined them all up.

"Each of you are being given a choice. Help me take back Gotham City from the people that use chaos to control it, or suffer along side those who bring this city chaos." The new Batman announced. "What? Some of us didn't even do anything?!" One civilian yelled. "Many of the people of Gotham sat by as Gotham become over run with crime. Everyone in this town is guilty." The new Batman declared. "This is the chance for a new beginning. A clean slate. Choose to fight by me, and you will be forgiven for your past crimes, as long as you continue to fight for justice." The new Batman threw several batarangs, each cutting the ropes tying the people together.

"Those are my weapons. In time, I will teach them to you." The people realized that there would be no going back from this. "But today, you will fight with nothing but you fists and your brains, or you will not survive." The new Batman warned. The people were forced to choose between staying and being forced to fight for the Batman. They knew only one choice gave them a chance of surviving. And it was here, the Sons of Batman were formed.

...

Unknown: July 25, 16:00

Amanda Waller met with a shadowy figure. "Did you know about the League's Zeta shield?" Waller asked. The Shadowy figure turned. "I was not expecting the interference signal the Cryptic activated." The figure answered. "I can't send my squad to recover it." Waller noted. "But now it is possible for military involvement to handle the situation." The figure replied. "You have Military assets?" Waller asked. "I have military secrets that people would not like to be exposed." The figure tossed a file across a table. "You want me to black mail him into getting you what he wants?" Waller asked. "It is what you do best." The figure replied. Waller left, looking over a file revealing General Wade Eiling's leadership of a Smuggler ring in Vietnam.


	17. Report

**Good news! There will be a season 3 for Young Justice. The only bad news I have is that I'll be writing his less so I can watch that season. I have a plan for how I'm going to explain the differences, but I want to know what they are first. So this fanfic is going to have a hiatus until the end of the new season. Mostly because I want to see what new characters appear, and what changes I need to make to explain their presense in my story.**

**...**

The Batcave: July 26th, 02:31

Nightwing returned to the Batcave. It still had power, due to it's reliance on a personal electrical grid, and distance from Gotham keeping it out of the interference signels range. "Do you know what your replacement is doing out there?" Dick asked. "I can't moniter him from here, and I'm in no condition to walk outside and ask." Bruce replied. While he recovered enough to walk with the use of a cane, he wouldn't be able to travel across rooftops, the only safe way to travel in the chaotic Gotham.

"Per-haps we can help you with that." A cloaked assassin interjected. Nightwing prepared to rush him, but an arrow quickly flew past his head. A warning shot. "How did you get here?" Nightwing asked. "I serve Ra's Al Ghul. I have come to give you an offer, Mr. Wayne." The assassin explained.

"What does Ra's want?" Bruce asked. It was no surprise that Ra's survived his last encounter woth the Team. "Ra's is in a similar position to yours." The assassin explained. "Just throw him in the Lazarus Pit." Nightwing answered. "That's where he is. But he won't emerge within this century." The Assassin replied.

"How does this involve me?" Bruce asked. "There is a way we can restore you. But you'll risk losing everything to you have to Ra's." The Assassin answered. "How?" Bruce asked. "Ra's had a device built incase his body became to injured for the Lazarus Pit to restore. It can switch his mind with someone inside a of a similar body."

"Why don't you ask your friends, the Light." Dick asked half-jokingly. He already knew the most likely answer, but he still wanted to know if he was right. "They're more likely recruit a replacement than wait for Ra's return." The assassin answered.

"When Ra's does return, tell him he won't be getting my body." Bruce declared. "It's possible for you to keep your mind if you undergo the process. When the machine will place the stronger mind in your body." The assassin noted. "If I survive, Ra's dies for good. I won't kill him to give myself a little more time, or let him use my body for his goals." Bruce explained. "So be it. But know that there are others that can take your place." The assassin disappeared into the shadows.

"What's going on with the Light that they need Ra's back?" Nightwing asked. "The Light seems to be replacing them." Bruce noted. He continued to think about the conversation. "He never said he was with the Shadows." Bruce added. "I don't think we've met him before." Nightwing commented. "He's trying to undermine Talia's authority." Bruce concluded. "The Shadow's aren't known for disobedience." Dick noted. "Not if they're questioning who they're loyal to." Bruce said.

...

Nanda Parbat: July 27th, 12:00

Sensei met with Bane at the ruins of a city built in the mountains of Tibet. "Do you remember the first task you completed?" Sensei asked. "I returned home. Destroyed it." Bane answered slowly. "Here, I preformed the same task for my initiation." Sensei explained. "Why tell me this?" Bane asked. "Because you have nearly completed your initiation." Sensei answered.

"Remove your mask." Sensei ordered. Bane removed the rebreather. His breathing was straining, but he felt no pain. "You have learned that pain is an illusion. It cannot affect you if you choose to ignore it." Sensei explained.

Bane put on a new mask. It was similar to his previous design, but the mask hid his entire face. His eyes looked through a tinted red glass. "Do you have a tack for me?" Bane asked. "We have identified who the Light wish to replace us with." Sensei explained. "You will destroy HIVE resources, in search of Damien Darhk." Sensei ordered.

...

Unidentified Gotham Warehouse: August 4th, 15:28

A security guard was knocked out by the Red Hood. A TV played a new report. "Communications inside Gotham are still disable. The police have been unable to coordinate effectively. However, the Sons of Batman appear to be well organised..." Cat Grant reported. "What is going on out there?" Arsenal asked. "Batman's replacement is off his leash." Red Hood answered. "Replacement?" Arsenal asked. "Not sure who it is, but he took over around the same time the kroloteans were discovered." Red Hood explained. "You don't think..." Red Hood didn't need to hear the end of Arsenal's question. "I checked. He's completely human." Red Hood answered.

The focus of the News shifted towards Lex Luthor. "...with a simple skin test, it will be able to identify whether or not you are an alien." Luthor unveiled a new alien detecting prototype Lexcorp would be selling soon. "This is exactly what we need. Something to find the aliens walking among us." G. Godfrey Gordon reviewed. The Red Hood's Tameranean teammate changed the channel.


End file.
